


"Why did they have to die?"

by orphan_account



Category: The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: Crying, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Parental Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A small rewrite of the scene on page 80.(Page 80 is where Rudy comforts Liesel after she beats Ludwig Schmeik after he calls her stupid)





	

Liesel walked with Rudy trailing softly behind her. Her hands ached from punching Tommy and Ludwig but her head also throbbed from where the boys knocked her to the ground in the battle of limbs. Her head burned with memories and regret. And her bruised hand bled as she gripped her books.

 

******** SMALL NOTE*********

Tears were softly freeze onto her red cheeks as she thought about her mother and how badly she wanted to talk to her.

******************************

"Leisel."

....

"Liesel!" Rudy's voice was much more persistence and caused Liesel to stop in her tracks.

"What?" Her German voice breaking.

"Are you ok?"

 

They had stopped near the steps of Liesel's house. They both sat down and listened to the echoing silence. 

 

"Why did they have to die?"

"Who, Saumensch?

"Mama and Werner. I could see them. Mama's pale face and Werner's bloody nose. Rudy, it was so awful! Make it stop."

 

Rudy didn't make it stop. He didn't know how. He only let Liesel sob onto him shoulder and gave her an awkward pat on the back.

 

"I can't Saumensch. Its in your head."

 

The rain hailed down on both of them but they didn't mind. Despite Mr. Steiner's commanding gesture to get Rudy and Rosa's curses at Liesel's tardiness, they didn't move.

 

"I have to let them go Rudy, do I?"

 

Rudy was clueless now. His voice was pleading as much as hers was distent. Her tears had run out as she stifled her sobs with shivering sighs. He hadn't dealt with the loss his Book Thief has endured. But to his relief, Liesel's burden and throbbing head that put her to forced sleep. 

 

He let her lay down completely as he got up to knock on the Hubberman's door. After a flinching conversation, he headed to his our house. In the sudden moment, her realized just how safe his blue eyes were and the fear he felt for Leisel. Jesse Owen and The Book Thief were going to have to brave the world together.

 


End file.
